The Nightmare On Elm Street
by Andre Molina
Summary: Damien and Allison have come back home to Springwood after spending two years at a mental clinic for children with violent nightmares. Now they've returned and they know the boogieman who scared them when they were younger. His name is Freddy...
1. Chapter 1

_**The Nightmare on Elm Street**_

_Dreams Really Do Come True__…_

Based on _**A Nightmare On Elm Street**_

Created by Wes Craven

Written by Andre Molina

**Chapter One**

The sun shined on a park as a lovely teenager sat swinging on the swings. Her blond hair floated in the breeze. Her green eyes seemed to shine like pearls in the sunlight. Her chest heaved as she felt a chill down her spine. She wondered how she got there. Last thing she could remember was sitting on her bed talking to her boyfriend over the phone. As she thought about this, she looked over at a red playhouse and saw several kids playing. They are wore white clothes and seemed happy. Four little girls and three little boys… they chased each other around the house, laughing and skipping. The girl smiled as they ran by.

Suddenly the children stopped and turned to face her. They stared at her with no evident emotion. Their eyes seemed dead as though they had fallen into some kind of spell. The sun that had been shining so beautiful was now covered by dark clouds as a storm began. She looked up into the sky as the rain started to pour. She turned back to the kids and saw they had disappeared and all that remained were their empty shoes.

Several feet away stood a rundown house. It was old, unlike the new houses of Springwood. She had never seen this house before and wondered where she was. A post in front of the picket fence read in bold letters 'Elm Street'. The address number was '1428'. This was the address of her boyfriend's house. As she realized this, she found herself right at the doorway. She didn't even remember standing, let alone walking towards the house.

The teenager tried to open the door but it would not open. It was nailed shut. She looked around to see if she could find something to unhook the door. For some reason she felt she had to enter the house. Something was calling her into the house. She knew she shouldn't but she had to. The urge to know what resided inside was greater than she could handle. She noticed a shovel and picked it up. She started beating at the door with the shovel. She swung the shovel over and over. Each thrust harder than the last, she continued to swing the shovel until finally the nails were knocked out and the door handle was broken off. The girl stuck her hand through the doorway and pulled the door open.

The door swung open violently as a blast of air came rushing out, as though the whole house had been filled to the brink with air. The shocked girl went flying into the bushes. She pulled herself up again and looked up the steps at the open doorway. She saw a shadow of man. She could not see his face but could see what he wore. A red sweater with green stripes... On his head was a rusty old hat. He had an evil laugh. She screamed for she knew this evil man.

The girl turned to run away. But the pavement seemed to melt underneath her feet. Like quicksand, it pulled her down until she was waist deep in the melting pavement. Now she knew she was in a nightmare. She screamed as the man walked up towards her, extending his hand, a glove with razor knives for fingers. He tore through her waist violently as she yelled…

"_On Monday morning, the parents of an Allison Marks found the teenage girl, apparently stabbed to death in her bedroom. Since no signs of forced entry were found, the cops have ruled the case a suicide. A machete was found inside the house. The teenager was about to begin her first year at Springwood High. She loved sports, watching horror movies, and going to the local hangout spots for the teenagers of Springwood. I am Sharon Nickels for WCN._"

"I can't believe she's dead." a girl was saying. She was a beautiful brunette with brown eyes with an attractively curved body. As she spoke, her boyfriend kissed her neck, running his hand up her shirt as any young man would think of doing. "I mean I just saw her last month at the comic convention. She was such a nice person."

"Yeah… she was…" the boy answered in a way that only proved he had not heard a word spoken by her. "Whatever…"

"Wow," she said pushing him off, "I can't believe you. My friend died and all you can do is think about fucking me!"

"You invited me over." The guy replied.

"I invited you over here to talk. Not to let you take me like a wild animal. What is with you, Max? Don't you have any respect for the dead?"

"Sorry. But weren't you the one who said she was a bitch before?"

"That was before some psycho killed her!"

"What are you talking about?" Max replied as he sat beside her, "Rachel, Ali killed herself."

"Oh is that how it's going to be? Allison didn't kill herself! They didn't find a weapon at the scene. Even her sister Bethany said Ali had a phobia with all kinds of sharp objects. She would never have stabbed herself even if she wanted to die. Someone killed her. But the police are idiots and just want to cover it up. It's all a bunch of bullshit!"

"Now you're sounding like Ali. She always talked about cover ups. Everything was just a big conspiracy to her. And she always had to know the answers… No matter the costs. She was crazy! You're not crazy! So stop acting like it!"

"I'm going to have a bad dream, I know it. Allison was a good friend. Yes she was paranoid about things, somewhat awkward. I had that one dream already again last night. I don't need another. I am tired of dreaming. I wish I had one of those dream catchers."

"Don't worry. I'll be here when you wake up."

"My hero…" Rachel said sarcastically as he continued kissing her around her neck.

That night she had no nightmares thankfully. But she woke up feeling very strange. She felt like someone was watching her from the window. She checked to see if her suspicions were correct. She was slightly. Her neighbor's son stood at his window staring over at her, innocently smiling as he turned away. Quiet uncomfortable it was to see him just standing there. But at the same time she found herself attracted to him.

His name was Damien Scott. He was a junior that year. His sister, Debra, was her best friend since they were in preschool together. Allison as well… The five, Max included, used to hang out all the time. Then around the seventh grade things began to change. Allison began to have strange dreams. Damien did as well. Rachel remembered several times Allison and Damien telling the others they were scared of their dreams. The unnatural fear and the insomnia drove them crazy, until finally their parents sent them to a clinic for several months.

When they returned only several months ago, they were no longer the same. For several weeks, Damien began to talk about a man who used to live in the town. But Allison would not indulge in the fantasies and eventually refused to hang out with Damien. After that she didn't talk to anyone except for Rachel and Debra.

As Rachel pondered this, she found herself late for the school bus as she saw the clock had struck 7:15. She quickly ran down the stairs to greet her parents and perhaps grab a glass of orange juice before she jumped out the door. But to her astonishment, her parents were not downstairs. She called out for them but there was no reply. She shrugged her shoulders and leaped out the door. Nearly forgetting her back pack, she rushed back in and picked up from the kitchen counter and ran back out. It was a nice sunny day.

Across the street, on her neighbor's lawn, Rachel could see a group of kids playing a jump rope game. They wore cute old fashion white church clothes. She wondered whose kids they were. They were laughing and playing around. As she walked to her bus stop she saw the bus rushing from the corner. She ran quickly to the bus stop and waited for it to arrive in front of her.

The doors of the bus opened and she stepped into the vehicle almost automatically as soon as the doors had swung open. She looked up to see that a white man who was clearly not having a good day as he simply grunted a motioned her to get in a find a seat. Rachel, freaked out by the ominous looking old man, quickly rushed to the back of the bus and took the last seat. The kids on the bus seemed eerie as she sat down next to somebody she did not bother to look at.

"Hey Rachel, can you pass me my legs?"She heard someone ask. Rachel turned to face the top half of Allison's bloody body set on the seat beside her. She screamed until finally she found herself being woken up by two girls. She was on the school bus. It was just a bad dream…

As soon as they reached the school, Rachel jumped out the bus before anyone else, desperately trying to avoid the eyes of the now judgmental teenagers. Max was outside waiting for her by the flag pole. She ran to him and hugged him.

"Where'd you go?" Rachel asked him as they walked inside.

"I'm sorry. You fell asleep and I had to get home to get my stuff ready for school, you know how it is. Anyway so tell about this dream you had."

"Forget the dream. So tomorrow is Allison's funeral. I'm going."

"I'm not." Max replied.

"Why? Allison was your friend!"

"Keyword: _Was_…" Max answered. "She and I had not talked since seventh grade. She was psycho just like her boyfriend Damien. I wouldn't be surprised if it was him who-"

"Who what, Max?" interrupted Damien who walked up to the couple with a mischievous smile. "Who sliced her up real good, just like Norman Bates? Who gutted her like a pig just like the Manson family? Tell me something Max, do you have nightmares that scare you so badly that you can't help but either not sleep or take a drug that will keep you from dreaming ever again? Yes? No? Didn't think so… so back off…"

"Sorry dude…" Max replied, rather intimidated by the guy's confrontational tone.

Damien walked away, his grin quickly turning into a frown again. Rachel couldn't help but find his attitude hot. It had been several years since they had really talked. She turned to Max and gave him a dirty look as to say 'you are such an idiot'.

"What?" Max exclaimed as he noticed the look on her face. She walked away and didn't bother to answer him. They went their separate ways and headed to their classes.

First period was economics. She was actually looking forward to it. She enjoyed her teacher. She enjoyed the course, but mostly she enjoyed having Damien sit right next to her. It was strange to find she was definitely attracted to him. He never talked to her. And she was always too shy to talk to him. However this day would be different. She was working up to it.

"Rachel Dawson?" the teacher called out her name.

She stirred from her daydreaming and said "Yes."

"I didn't ask you a question that warrants that answer. Miss Dawson, where is your assignment on the economic status of people in southern half of the country?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I left it in my locker." She answered. "May I go get it?"

"Very well, since this is the first time." The teacher replied. "Next time I will deduct points."

"Okay." Was Rachel's reply as she stood up and walked to the classroom door. "_Bitch_…"

"What was that miss?" the teacher said just as Rachel stepped out the door.

"I said 'ouch' Mrs. Kenny. My head is hurting." She said with a smile and walked down the hall with a frown. "_Bitch_..."

She walked down the hallway until she reached a doorway that lead to her section of lockers. She walked down that hall as well, though she felt as though something was following her. She could hear footsteps behind her but saw no one as she turned. She kept walking and heard footsteps again, not her own. They were much heavier than hers.

She kept walking again and suddenly stopped. The footsteps didn't at first and then did. She turned quickly to see who it was. She saw a man in a red and green striped sweater wearing a rusty old hat. His face and body was horribly burnt. He had a glove with razor fingers. He walked towards her slowly and calmly. His laughter was frightening. And then she heard his terrifying voice say in a most excited tone, "It's good to be back!"

She ran towards one of the classrooms in the hall but could not open the door. She screamed terribly as he came nearer.

"Somebody help me!" Rachel yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Rachel Rachel… Rachel…" the burnt man laughed. "I've got a very important job for you."

She started running but he, to her frightening astonishment, stood right in her path and she knocked into him and fell on her back. She looked up at the horrifying man and screamed as loud as she could. No one came to save her.

"Who are you!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "What do you want!"

"I want you to give the children of Springwood a message from me. I know you already know…"

"Freddy… Damien and Allison told us about you. We didn't believe it… I still don't… You're not real… This is just a dream, this isn't real. I fell asleep in class…"

"I most certainly am real I'm afraid. Hey Rachel, I agree with you. Mrs. Kenny is such a little bitch. It's enough to make you _lose your head_!" Freddy laughed as he swung his razors towards the girl's neck, cutting her head clean off her body. "Let the games begin…"

Damien and the other teenagers screamed as Rachel's body collapsed on her desk, blood squirting from her mouth as though her neck had been cut. Damien stood back and watched in horror as the teacher lifted her head to see if she was okay. On her forehead, visible for all to see, was a bloody carving of one name… Freddy Krueger…

The kid's had seen the name now… Damien had feared this. He had wanted to pretend that Allison's death was just an accident or suicide. But Rachel had died in class for all to see. Even the teacher was completely terrified.

School ended early that day, considering what had happened. Max was devastated. The next day there was no school. That night, Damien tried to comfort Max, as did Debra who had come over to Max's home to be with the guys. His parents were out of town, so Max appreciated the company. Several friends were also over. Marcus, Abby, and Leo… They were good friends of Max and Rachel, all except for Damien. He did not know why he had bothered to come. He felt like the outsider in a clan of best friends. Even his sister was more liked.

Max and Damien had always had a rocky friendship. Sometimes they were fine, others they were ready to kill each other. Tonight was about nothing more than comfort. In Max's mind it was Damien who killed Allison and so he blamed him for Rachel's death also. But as the teenagers gathered, the name on Rachel's forehead came into the conversation.

"Did you see what was carved on her forehead?" Leo asked Damien. The two had been in class when the incident happened. "Freddy Krueger…"

"Who's Freddy Krueger?" Abby asked.

"I don't know." Marcus replied.

Max, Debra, and Damien looked at one another. They knew who he was. Damien and Allison had nightmares about him when they were young. Allison had gotten over the nightmares until Damien came back. He had not forgotten the dreams.

In fact, during the time at the clinic he had purposely searched for answers until he found the story of Freddy Krueger and the events that transpired in the years following his death. This he told to Allison over the phone the night she was killed. And so Damien's guilt was eating away at him through the inside.

"He's a child murderer…" Debra said suddenly. "He died a long time ago. Some parents of this town burned him alive."

"What are you talking about?"

"Debra, no!" Damien exclaimed.

"They need to know Damien…" Debra said, brushing her long black hair to her side. She turned back to the kids who had their complete attention on her.

"Damien told me, about a week ago, a story about a man with razor knives for fingers and a red and green sweater. He wears an old hat and his face is badly burnt. This man was once resident of Springwood named Freddy Krueger, a child murderer killed by the parents of Springwood in the 1970s. But he came back to haunt the children of Springwood for ten long years."

"Ghosts stories? Really?" Abby laughed nervously. "You don't expect me to believe this, do you, Deb? A boogieman coming back from the dead… So where is this Zombie? I don't see him."

"I didn't say you see him when you're awake. He gets you in your dreams. And if you die in your dreams you die for real."

Damien grabbed Deb and pushed her to the couch. "SHUT UP!"

"Hey what the fuck man?" yelled Marcus. "Don't be a prick dude!"

"Don't you get it Debra? The reason Allison died is because I told her! Rachel died because Allison told her about the dreams and when Allison died Rachel was next! Don't you see? We're letting him in! Just shut up!"

"Damien, you need to chill out man." said Leo. "I mean you don't expect us to believe this crap do you?"

"No." Damien replied almost at the same time as his sister said "Yes".

"It's true…" Max suddenly spoke up. "I've had dreams about a man in shadows. He frightens me. So much so that I've always set my alarm to wake me up at five o'clock, regardless of what day it is. Rachel didn't believe me when I told her. She thought I was just trying to make fun of Allison and Damien. But it's true…"

"So you're saying," remarked Marcus as he stood up to leave, "that a burnt man in some old sweater, wearing a glove with knives for fingers, is going to kill me in my sleep tonight? I'm sorry but I think you're all on something that I don't even want to know about. There is no ghost of Freddy Krueger. There is no Freddy Krueger period. I'm getting the fuck out of here."

"Set your alarm…" Damien said quietly. "Just in case…"

After about an hour of mourning, the group of friends left Max alone. After another hour of watching TV, Max climbed the stairs and entered his bedroom. A dark shadow in the hall stood unnoticed as the boy went to bed.

Damien lay in his bed. Exhausted from the strange few days he had left, Damien knew it would be only a matter of time before he fell asleep. He hadn't slept since Sunday. Looking through the desk by his bed, he found a white jar of pills labeled Neuralypse. He had stolen several jars of it from the mental clinic. Like other similar drugs, it was considered an illegal substance that should not be used. But that didn't stop Damien from using it anyway.

Its purpose was to preventing dream. Also it worked as a trigger to wake you up if you do start dreaming. It warned that if used more than once a day, it could have the opposite effect and trigger a night terror. He took the pill and drank a glass of water along with the drug. Then he turned on his mp3 player and blocked out the usual yelling done by his parents downstairs with heavy metal.

Even through his music, he could still hear them arguing. The bills, school, car payments, his psychotic kid, her psychotic kid… Every time they fought, Damien was either mom's kid or dad's kid. Something he hated, but had come to understand as a part of his life. Suddenly, the screaming stopped. This surprised Damien who usually had to wait till two o'clock in the morning to finally be freed from the consistent yelling. He opened his eyes.

"Mom," Damien called out as he jumped from the bed, "Dad!"

He opened the bedroom door and walked out into the hallway. The walls of his top floor hallway were beige colored with several very cliché portraits of flowers and beautiful sceneries. The light was dim. He didn't remember having a dimmer. In the darkness came a whisper. He walked down the stairs slowly, the wooden steps squeaking underneath his weight.

"Debra…" He called out for his sister. "Hello?"

The whispering continued. He could hear a little girl giggling. He reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to the dining room where he could hear the giggling grow slightly louder. He walked towards the dining table. Something moved underneath the table. Damien wasn't about to be fooled. He ran back up the stairs.

He knew now he was dreaming. He had to get back to his room. He ran quickly up the stairs. He kept running up the stairs and looking back until he looked up and realized the stairs were endless and led nowhere. He jumped into the air and fell down and down. He was falling endlessly as though he would never reach a bottom.

Finally he landed in a pool of blood. He swam quickly and jumped out the pool. He screamed in terror as he tried to shake off the blood. As he did this, he heard footsteps. He turned and saw the horrifying Freddy Krueger walking by the side of the pool.

"Hello, Damien… It's been a long time…"

"You're dead!" Damien yelled as he backed away from the demonic killer.

"I've died so many times now. It really gets a bit old."

"They killed you long ago." Damien said as he stepped back a bit.

"Oh yes, but I just keep on coming back, don't I?" Freddy replied as he took a step forward.

"I won't let you come back!"

"HAA HAHA!" Freddy laughed as he scratched together his razors. "But Damien, I want to play! Don't you want to play with us Damien? Or should I go to Max?"

"Damien…" the voice of Allison was heard. He turned around and saw her top half standing on her hands. Standing beside her was Rachel, her head in her hands as if she carried a ball. Allison smiled and said "Hey, Damien… Want a lap dance?"

"Damien…" Rachel said with a cute yet disturbing giggle. "I give great head!"

Damien turned to run. But Freddy was there in front of him. He took the boy by the neck and lifted him into the air. He threw him across the pool. The force of his throw was so strong that it sent him to the other side. Bracing himself for impact, he closed his eyes. But instead of hitting the wall, Damien went through it as though it was nothing but water.

He found himself in his room again, laying on his bed listening to music. Feeling secure that the drug had worked, Damien turned on the TV and started watching one of those late night TV shows. He flipped the channel and started watching another late night talk show.

"_So when will the next tour be?_" the host was saying to his guest, who seemed to be a rock star of some kind. "_I imagine you have a lot of pressure from your large flock of fans_."

"_Well yes, I bloody well better have pressure. I'm a billion dollar masterpiece_."

"_Yes you are. So what do you have to say to your fans out there?_" the host replied.

"_Well I want to shout out to my buddy in Springwood_!" the rock star said as he turned to face the camera and with a Freddy voice said, "_Hey Damien, Want to rock out with your cock out_!"

Damien jumped to his feet as a long arm with Freddy's glove attached to it came crashing through the TV. The sharp knives of the glove nearly missed his groin as he jumped over the long burnt arm. Freddy laughed hysterically as Damien fell off his bed.

Waking up for real this time, Damien jumped from his bed and looked at his jar of pills.

"Useless pile of shit!" he yelled as he read a warning label that read '_Do Not Use Consecutively_'.

As Damien tried to stay awake in his room by popping more pills, Max was taking a shower. The tears didn't seem to stop. The love of his life had been taken from him. His tears were constant reminders of what he had left. Nothing but heartbreak… His father was not home. He was never home. And his mother had long since died. He was alone. Both in love and in life... Trying to remain calm, he sat down on his toilet with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Max never believed in Krueger until Damien and Allison began talking about him. He hated Damien so much. It was his fault that Rachel had died. Max was also skeptical that Krueger even really existed. In his mind, Damien was the one doing the killing. He had killed Allison and then he somehow caused a spontaneous combustion within Rachel's head. He couldn't prove it. But Max felt it was his fault.

Once he finished taking a shower, the teenager walked to his bedroom. He opened his room and walked in. Suddenly he realized his bed room was somehow upside down. He fell upwards and crashed through the wood floor. Hitting a metal floor, he bounced off almost like a basket ball and fell over the edge. Finally he landed on another metal floor. This time he cut his lip and twisted his ankle.

As he tried to stand up, the dark shadow of Freddy Krueger stood behind him taunting him. Max felt someone's presence and turned but saw nothing but the boiler room in which he now resided. Steam engulfed the room as the hot pipes kept burning. Max heard a scratching sound as though someone was dragging sharp knives on metal. He looked around and fear began to consume him as he heard an evil laugh.

Max ran up the stairs away from the laughter. He didn't want to believe it. It wasn't real. He had to believe it wasn't real. But as he ran up the stairs, razor knives came shooting up each of the steps. They dug into his feet as he screamed in horrifying pain. He jumped off the stairs and fell back down on the metal floor at the bottom.

Landing on his hurt feet, he tried to limp towards a door with an exit sign over it. He rushed to the door and opened it. Only to find that it led nowhere, a brick wall filling the space that could have been his escape. In the bowels of the boiler room, he could hear the evil laughter. As he turned to run the other way, Freddy Krueger came swinging down on a long chain his knives, nearly stabbing him through the stomach. But a loud horn was heard and Max disappeared on him, apparently no longer sleeping. This made Freddy angry as he kicked a burning pipe.

"I'll be waiting when you get back!" yelled Freddy as he disappeared into the dream world.

"Now do you believe me?" Damien said as Max woke up. The boy looked over his savior who held in his hand a bullhorn. Damien was not smiling. "We need to get everybody together. He came back somehow. We need to find a way to send him back where he came from…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Nightmare on Elm Street**_

_Dreams Really Do Come True__…_

Based on _**A Nightmare On Elm Street**_

Created by Wes Craven

Written by Andre Molina

**Chapter Two**

The next evening Abby Pell sat eating a late dinner. She had just got back home from a band concert and was exhausted. From upstairs came the screams of her mother and boyfriend. Abby was accustomed to it. When dad was away, mother got to play. That was the saying in their house. And Abby had to sit there and take it quietly.

Several times, when mom was drunk and passed out, the boyfriend would enter Abby's room and try to take advantage of her. But usually Abby was able to fight him off. This was her life and she was use to it. As she walked up the stairs, her cell phone rang. The call came from Max. She picked up the phone and said "Hello?"

"Hi Abby, we need to talk."

"Jesus, get a hotel room!" Abby yelled out to her mother and then turned her attention back to Max. "Well Max, we can talk in the morning. I'm exhausted and my phone is going to die."

"No, charge your pho-"

But before the boy could finish, Abby hung up the phone.

"She hung up!" Max exclaimed to Damien.

"Get in touch with the others." Damien said as he walked out of Max's bedroom. "I'm going to get Debra over here. Just keep trying… And remember, don't fall asleep."

Abby was now in her bedroom. She put on her headphones to drown out the wild sex going on in the other room. She put her phone on the night table and plugged its charger on the wall. She jumped into bed and turned off the lamp by her bed. She lay back and closed her eyes and she was nearly asleep when her house phone rang. The phone kept ringing so she stirred from her sleep and picked it up.

"Hello?"

On the other end of the line Abby could hear giggling children and then they started singing.

_One, Two, Freddy's Coming for You… Three, Four, Better Lock Your Door… Five, Six, Grab Your Crucifix… Seven, Eight, Better Stay Up Late… Nine, Ten, Never Sleep Again…_

She hung up the phone. She tried to go back to sleep. But the song was repeating over and over in her mind. Eventually, it became so clear that it sounded like it came from the next room.

_One, Two, Freddy's Coming for You… Three, Four, Better Lock Your Door… Five, Six, Grab Your Crucifix… Seven, Eight, Better Stay Up Late… Nine, Ten, Never Sleep Again…_

She sat up on her bed and listened closely as the singing continued. …Freddy… She had heard that name before. Freddy Krueger… that was his name… the man Damien and Debra had told them about… But Abby didn't believe in him. But perhaps being scared of him was good enough to dream him up. And that's what this was. Just a dream… This was what Abby told herself as she lay back down.

A gust of wind pushed open her windows. There was a storm outside. She jumped out of bed and rushed to close the windows. Once they were closed she turned back to lie in bed once again and found herself standing in a dark bedroom that was not her own. It was dim and there was nothing left except for a large dark red bed.

"Abby," she heard a voice speak out to her, "Abby darling, why don't you lay down and make yourself comfortable?"

She soon found herself facing her mom's boyfriend who lay on the bed smiling up at her. He wore no shirt and his hairy ugly chest was showing disturbingly. Abby turned away only to find she was facing the bed again. Only this time a burnt man in an old rusty hat and a green striped red sweater… He had a glove with knives for fingers. He extended his hand quickly and grabbed her from across the room. She screamed for her mom but no one heard.

"Come to _papa_!" laughed Freddy as he pulled her closer. "I want a little sugar, sugar!"

"LET ME GO!"

"HAA HAHA!"

Soon she was under his body and he began to slash away at her t-shirt. Abby screamed as she struggled to break free from his body. He smelled her hair and licked her face.

"Yum… You're delicious!"

Pushing him off her, she jump off the bed and ran into the darkness. She kept running and running until she tripped and fell on the slimy floor underneath her. Suddenly there was light. She turned and saw an opening. She ran towards the opening. She could hear heavy breathing as she reached her exit. Abby smiled and tried to catch her breath.

Then she looked up and saw in the distance a gigantic mirror. The reflection shown in the mirror was Freddy Krueger. His mouth was wide open and in his mouth stood a white dressed girl. She looked at her clothing and realized she was the girl in the reflection. She screamed in horror as the mouth closed on her and the giant teeth grinded her into little pieces.

"YUMMY IN MY TUMMY!" laughed Freddy as he swallowed Abby and rubbed his belly happily.

Damien, Debra, Max, and Leo sat in Max's living room the following afternoon. They had heard what happened to Abby. She had been sleepwalking and fell into her dad's wood shredder. At least, that was the story that had been told to everyone. Now the group of friends, sat in the living room together.

"How did he come back?" Leo asked pacing back and forth nervously. "I mean that's impossible dude. Seriously? I mean come on. Demonic spirits? What is this? Evil Dead?"

Suddenly Damien felt someone hit him from behind. Max was kicking away at him. His passionate rage could no longer be contained. It was Damien's fault that three of their friends were now dead. Leo tried to pull the enraged boy off Damien who could barely defend himself from the violent outburst.

"You bastard," Max was yelling as he punched Damien in the back and kicked him repeatedly, "If it wasn't for you and your girlfriend, they wouldn't be dead! You brought this on us all! You stupid bastard, it's your fault! It should have been you, not her! It should have been you!"

Max could not restrain himself. Leo had to forcefully drag him away from Damien's body. Leo fell backwards with Max to the ground. Debra was at Damien's side, helping him sit up on the couch. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed towel with ice so he could put on his black eye.

"I-I am… sorry…" said Max wiping his tears as he gasped for air. "It's not your fault… I don't know why I said that… I just… I miss her so much… but I shouldn't blame you…"

"No," Damien replied as he wiped the blood off his lip, "it is my fault…"

"Don't say that," answered his sister, "you didn't know this would happen… Freddy Krueger won't stop until we stop him. And we won't be able to defeat him if we don't work together to figure out what he wants. It isn't your fault Damien."

Damien, sore and bruised, managed to stand up and face them and said, in a quiet tone that reflected the shame within his answer, "It is…"

The three friends stared at one another and then back at him. Max's regret had turned once more into silent rage waiting to explode once again. Max stood up and stared at Damien for what seemed like forever. Then he turned around and looked out the living room window. Damien sat back down as Leo stood up and walked to Max to see if he was alright.

"What do you mean?" asked Debra as she sat next to her brother.

"You better start explaining…" Max demanded quietly as he turned to face him.

"Okay," Damien said, "I'm going to tell you how this all started..."

_It was twelve years ago. I was five years old. I had not yet moved to 1428 Elm Street. My father and mother were happy then. Debra was still young. The family who lived here before me had left after an unexplained death occurred in their home and the daughter of the family had been killed mysteriously. Several unexplained murders occurred in the following days after the family left. But soon enough many of the old families of Springwood moved away._

_The town was dead for two years. Then as though nothing had happened, Springwood opened its town once more to several old families who came back to Springwood as well as new families such as the Dawson family. Many of us were never told what happened. Even those of us who were young when we moved away and then returned to Springwood again… But unlike the other kids on Elm Street, the experiences Allison and I had when we were five had been quite horrific…_

_My parents had left my older sister, Sarah, in charge as they went out of town for three days. She had her boyfriend over that night and they we're fooling around in our parent's bedroom. I woke up to the screams of my sister. She was sixteen. I crept out of the bedroom that I shared with baby Debra. Slowly I walked towards the screaming and peeked through the keyhole to see what was going on._

_At first I expected to see the two doing what lovers did in movies. But I was very wrong. Instead I saw a trail of blood leading from the bed to the door. My sister startled me as her bloody face appeared through the keyhole. She was lifted into the air and slaughtered by an invisible force. A laugh could be heard in the darkness of the room as she fell to the floor dead._

_Suddenly, a burnt man's face popped up in front of the keyhole and winked at me as his evil chuckle echoed through the house. His laughter remained in my mind forever. It seemed as though it would never be forgotten._

_After the turmoil passed, we left for two years. But my father eventually forced us to return to Springwood and that was when I moved into 1428 Elm Street. Allison also moved to the house across the street and like me she had seen someone die. Though she never told me, I was pretty sure it was her older brother whom she never spoke of._

_Soon after, I began to have horrible night terrors. Sometimes the terrifying dreams would not come for weeks, the longest a year. But they never ended. I grew up with you guys. We started hanging out. For years I never spoke of it until I met Allison in the seventh grade. And together we did research on nightmares and the murders in Springwood._

_Eventually our obsession caught the attention of our parents and they decided to send us to Solaris, the mental clinic for children with night terrors. They tried to drug us. Allison wanted to forget. She let them drug her. But I wanted to know the truth…_

_Finally after several months, I found documents referring to his name and murderous spree. A girl had been killed by her boyfriend a long time ago on Elm Street. Soon after more deaths occurred… And then a woman claiming to be the daughter of Freddy Krueger said he had finally been killed by her. But of course he came back for some more killing… _

_Freddy Krueger killed the teenagers in their dreams. One by one they all fell under his blades. The town erased him in order to defeat him. But his memory lived on in my mind and once I had his name, I simply had to tell Allison. She didn't want to listen to me as though the very thought of his name was nothing more than a painful reminder. But she didn't want to listen._

_However, she must have known something was wrong. Allison was always a wise girl. But if I hadn't told her about Freddy Krueger and what he did, she would still be alive. And so would Rachel… And Abby also…. So you see… it is my fault… I only wish I could take it back…_

_And it only begins there. As I spent the next two years in there, I constantly went to their library to read up on nightmares. As I learned more, I began to fear him more. Fear is what gives him his energy. He was able to return from the dead once again through my dreams. But since no one knew he existed except for me. The thing I did not know until recently was that Allison had seen him too and she already knew his name._

_Every night was a struggle for her. She was on medication to keep her from having nightmares. But unlike her, the medication did not work on me. I continued having Nightmares. Until a nurse told me about an illegal prescription drug called Neuralypse. It prevented dreams entirely and also triggered a jolt if I slept longer than five hours or began to have a dream._

_However, Allison would not take it. She preferred the drug they gave her. She could still dream. But her nightmares were held back. Eventually she ignored me any time I talked about nightmares or Freddy Krueger. When we finally were released, Allison was seemingly cured. I was not. But I pretended. I would not stay there any longer. Fooling the doctors, I came home a week after Allison._

_I tried to talk to her when I came back. She had discussed her experience with Rachel and Debra. This was the beginning of our trail of mistakes. The night I called Allison, I talked to her about Freddy Krueger and the fact that as long as we feared him he will always live on. But Allison argued that if I kept talking about him and reminding people, then that fear which I warned her of would consume the entire town… and she was right…_

_I was so obsessed with him, that I brought him back from hell… It's because of me that he's back… it's because of me that Allison… and Rachel… and Abby are dead…_

_I even told my sister about him… It's my fault… I brought him back… It's my fault…_

The three friends looked at him coldly at first. But then unexpectedly, Max walked toward Damien and sat next to him. He patted him on the back. Damien was ashamed and began to weep in guilt. Leo sat on the couch across from them, his head shaking in his hands.

"It's alright." Max said, trying to seem compassionate, though his rage still very much alive.

"How are we supposed to defeat a guy that kills you in your sleep?" Leo asked nervously. "What the fuck is this, the twilight zone!"

Suddenly the phone rang, startling the four friends. At first, no one would answer the ringing phone. But it kept ringing, so Max reached for the phone and answered the call.

"Hello?" He spoke into the phone.

"Max, it's Daren." was the reply. "Where are you?"

"Oh shit," Max exclaimed, "I totally forgot bro'! I'll be there as soon as I can!"

Max hung up, stood up, and looked at the others and said "You guys are welcomed to stay here. I have to go pick up my cousin from the train station. I'll be back in two hours."

"Does someone have Marcus Schmidt's number?" Debra asked as Max left to go pick up his cousin. "We should probably get him over here and explain to him what's going on."

"I'll call him." Leo replied as he pulled out his cell phone. "He probably won't believe me though… I'm not sure I even believe it. But I do know it scares the shit out of me!"

"Don't tell him everything." Debra said to him. "Just tell him he needs to come over."

"We shouldn't tell him anything at all," Damien spoke softly, "not until we find out what Freddy wants… If we know what he wants, we might be able to figure out how to destroy him…"

"We need to work together." Debra said as she nodded at Leo. "Call him…"

Leo stood up and dialed the number on his cell phone. He put the phone on speaker to allow the others to listen in. The phone began to ring as Debra and Damien looked up in anticipation. The three were hoping he would answer, though Damien still felt that telling him would only risk more. The phone continued to ring for several seconds until finally the answering machine was heard. But the voice was not Marcus's nor was it the machine.

"You've reached Marcus Schmidt!" Freddy's voice was heard through the phone. "He's not available at the moment! But if you would like to leave your name and number, please do after the screams and he'll get back to you as soon as possible! HA!"

Soon after, loud and horrifying screams of terror were heard, startling Leo who dropped the phone. The phone broke as the battery was knocked out. But that didn't stop Freddy from laughing anyway. They could still hear his laughter as they all jumped towards the door. They had to get to Marcus before it was too late.

Meanwhile, Marcus sat watching baseball and having a bowl of cereal. It was a lazy Friday afternoon. His parents were at work. His little brothers were at private school in New York and lived with his aunt and cousins. Marcus came from a well off family. Why they lived in Springwood he never understood. The boredom was almost unbearable.

Marcus yawned, as the laziness of his day took his toll on him. As he lay back on his couch, the ceiling squeaked as though someone was upstairs. Marcus ignored it at first. But then a loud crash was heard overhead as though something had fallen on the floor and shattered. The boy stood up and picked up his father's baseball bat which hung on the wall.

"I called the cops!" yelled Marcus. "You better get the fuck out my house!"

He walked quietly up the stairs with the baseball bat in his hands, ready to swing at the intruder. The stairs squeaked as he continued until he reached the top. He heard a rustling noise coming from the bathroom in the hallway. Trying not to make a sound, he slowly moved towards the bathroom door. Taking in air to build his courage, Marcus jumped into the bathroom screaming and waving the baseball bat like a maniac.

He broke the bathroom mirror and shattered his mom's favorite little portrait, but he did not hit anything else other than the air. After catching some needed air, Marcus laughed as he walked out the bathroom feeling ridiculous. But his smile faded quickly for at the end of the hallway was Freddy Krueger sitting on a small blue children's tricycle. Next to him was an exact replica of him who also sat on a small tricycle…

"Come play with us, Marcus…" the two twin Freddy's said with a smile. "Come play with us…"

Marcus turned to run into the bathroom but Freddy stood there waiting, his eerie laugh echoing in Marcus's ear. Marcus turned to run the opposite direction but found that there was a brick wall blocking the entrance of the bathroom. He turned back and saw that he was no longer in his house. He was in some kind of boiler room.

"SOMEBODY WAKE ME UP!" Marcus yelled as loud as he could. In the real world, his body stirred back and forth on the couch. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"_Somebody help me_! _Somebody help me_!" Marcus heard Freddy mocking his cries for help in a whiney voice. "HAA HAHA! HAA HAHA!"

He walked into the boiler room. He was terrified as he tried to find an exit. His chest hurt as he tried to breathe slowly and quietly. As he reached a metal staircase, he heard footsteps coming from behind. Marcus did not dare to turn around. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could and kept running. He ran some more until he started wondering why he had not reached the next floor. Sticking his head out, the boy realized that the stairs led nowhere and went around in circles. He jumped off and landed on his two feet on a dead baseball field.

A large invisible crowd of Freddy Krueger's cheered as Marcus stood up. There were tears in his eyes as he cried out again "HELP ME!"

But the crowd simply laughed at him as several of the Freddy's in the crowd started cheering, "Let's go Freddy!" and clapping their hands.

Marcus found himself standing at the home plate holding a bat. He could not move. Across from him stood Freddy Krueger in a pitcher's uniform. He had an ugly smile on his face. In his glove was a miniature version of Rachel's head shaped like a baseball. The umpire behind Marcus put his hand on the boy's shoulder and said, "Good luck, son… You're going to need it!"

Then he stepped back and yelled, "LET'S PLAY BALL!"

Freddy arched his back and threw the first pitch. The miniature head screamed all the way through until it reached the catcher's glove who was also Freddy Krueger.

"What's the matter Marcus?" mocked the evil catcher. "I thought you were a baseball fan!"

"FUCK YOU!" Marcus yelled at him.

"Sorry, Marcus," laughed Freddy, "I don't _swing_ that way!"

"Glove ball, Glove ball, Glove ball!" chanted the crowd of Freddy fans.

"The people have spoken!" said Freddy as he winked at Marcus.

He took his glove off his hand and shaped it into a baseball. And then looked over at Marcus and gave him an ugly smile. Marcus tried to get away but his shoes seemed to be glued to the ground. He started to try to take them off but was stopped when his shoe laces became snake-like creatures that were trying to eat his fingers as he tried to grab them.

"HELP ME PLEASE!" yelled Marcus as he stood up straight and looked up at the sky.

"What was that again?" asked Freddy as he pulled back his arm to throw his glove ball. "Do you really need help! Alright then! Let me give you a _hand_!" The glove ball rushed towards Marcus as the claws extending and penetrated his chest, splattering his blood. "HAA HAHA!"

Just then, Damien, Debra, and Leo reached the Schmidt home and knocked at the door. When no one answered, Debra went to the living room window to check if anyone was home. Peaking through the window she saw Marcus with what seemed like a spoon through his chest.

"NO!" she screamed as the others looked through the window.

Leo took one look and then looked away. He ran into the street and kept running.

"Fuck this! I'm getting out of this crazy town!"

"Leo! Damien and I need you! We can't do this alone!"

"You guys got Max! He can help you! I'm going to get the fuck out of here!"

Damien ran towards him and knocked him to the ground with force.

"How are you going to escape a guy like that?" Damien sarcastically asked. "Leave the galaxy! What are you going to do? Where are you going to go? Nowhere, because there's no place you can hide that he can't find you… We have to stay together, stay awake, and come up with a game plan. Because just running around and waiting till he picks us apart is not going to solve one damn thing!"

As the three friends struggled to remain together, outside of Springwood's train station was Max, sitting in his dad's Jeep which was parked. He was listening to a talk show on the radio as he waited for his cousin to come out from the station. He closed his eyes and squeezed them. He opened them again and took a sip of water from a water bottle on his cup holder. He looked outside impatiently. Then his cousin finally showed up and jumped into the Jeep and smiled. He gave Max a hug and Max gave a small grin as he drove out of the parking lot.

"How are you doing?" Daren asked him.

"Not so good…" Max replied. "Rachel… she's dead…"

"What!" exclaimed his cousin. "What happened?"

"I don't really feel like talking about it right now…"

"Oh… Alright man, I'm sorry for your loss… But hey I got something awesome to show you!"

"What is it?" Max asked with a shy smile as he watched his cousin reach into his back pack.

Suddenly, Daren pulled out his arm to reveal Freddy's glove. Max looked up at his cousin, only to see the face of Freddy smiling back at him. The glove swung around and stabbed him in the stomach as Freddy Krueger smiled and said to him loudly and happily, "Told you so!"

Damien's cell phone rang as he and the others walked back to Max's house. He picked up the phone and put it on speaker for the others to hear.

"Hello." He answered the phone nervously and cautiously.

AAAAAHHHH!" a scream startled Damien who nearly dropped his phone. "NO! NO! NO!"

Someone was being tortured. He could hear the cheerful giggling of little girls as the terrible screams continued. Then the singing began.

_One, Two, Freddy's Coming for You… Three, Four, Better Lock Your Door…_

"Damien, hang up!" Debra yelled as she ran towards him as fast as she could, fearing the voices.

"Max says hello!" Freddy laughed as Max's screaming voice was heard begging for mercy.

Debra grabbed the phone from Damien and disconnected the call. Leo looked desperately around him as though trying to find a place to hide. Debra was trying to remain strong while Damien was left in complete shock. A pick-up truck drove up to the three teenagers. A young man stepped out of the truck. He was tall with blue eyes and long black hair.

"I know what's going on…" the young man said to them. "Damien…"

"Who are you?" Damien asked on behalf of all three of them. "I don't know you…"

"My name is Jacob…" the young man replied. He must have been in his early twenties. "I know what he wants…"

"What does he want?" Leo asked

"He wants me… I have something he needs…"

"Why does he want you? Who are you? Where are you from?" Debra was asking him.

"Climb on," Jacob said as he jumped into the truck again, "I've got something to show you."

Hesitant at first, Debra and Leo sat in the back as Damien rode up front with Jacob. They drove away from Elm Street and drove off to the outskirts of Springwood. From far away the kids could see a large factory. The truck was driving towards it.

_The boiler room_… Damien thought to himself… _He's taking us to Freddy's boiler room_… _He's taking us to where it all began_… _The place Freddy Krueger killed his first young victim_… _but what was it that Jacob had that Freddy needed_… _what could be so important_?

Damien yawned… He was getting tired… He quickly popped a pill just in case…

In his mind, Freddy's laughter kept repeating itself over and over. And then he heard that song… He could hear children singing in his mind… And then he noticed that he was humming the song… that eerie song that sent chills down the spine…

_One, Two, Freddy's Coming for You… Three, Four, Better Lock Your Door… Five, Six, Grab Your Crucifix… Seven, Eight, Better Stay Up Late… Nine, Ten, Never Sleep Again…_

"_Damien… Damien… Damien…_" He could hear Freddy's raspy voice in his mind.

"_What do you want?_" Damien asked. He was not asleep. But somehow he was speaking to him anyway. "_What do you want from us, Freddy!_"

"_I want the one that got away_…" Freddy's voice replied. "_I want the last of the Elm Street kids… and then I want you and your friends… I want to see you die, Damien Scott… like your sister… Ooh yeah I remember how good she felt… they say doing a virgin is more exciting… I have to say though… I really enjoyed killing your whore of a sister! It was like I was doing a public service! Plus I think she liked it when I stuck it in her! She moaned like a whore!_"

"_I will destroy you…_"

"_You can't kill what's already dead! HAA HAHA! HAA HAHA HA!_"

"_You're not going to win this time Freddy! I'm going to find a way to destroy you once and for all! And you will never return! I swear it! I'm going to send you straight back to hell! You're going to wish you had never been born! You hear me, Krueger! You're done! You're finished! Your time has ended! I'm going to destroy you!_"

Suddenly Damien found that he was no longer in the car. He was in his bed room. He realized now that he had fallen asleep. The mutilated bodies of Allison, Rachel, and Max hung from the monkey bars of a playground that somehow connected itself to the room. A very satisfied Freddy swung on the swings playfully like a little child humming 'Happy Days' to himself. It was raining. But it was not water that fell from the sky. It was pieces of bloody skin and flesh.

"Hey Damien," laughed Freddy, "Like what I've done with the place?"

Suddenly the happy Freddy stopped swinging and turned to face him. Freddy stared at him with no evident emotion. His eyes seemed dead. The sun was now covered by dark clouds as the bloody pieces of flesh fell on the two of them. He looked up into the sky and opened his mouth to the bloody rain. He turned back to a group of little kids who were playing and running.

Before Damien knew what happened, Freddy came from behind and plunged his blades into the boy's back… and laughed as Damien bled out. He leaned to the boy's ear and said in a deep and powerful voice, "Tag… You're it…"


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Nightmare on Elm Street**_

_Dreams Really Do Come True__…_

Based on _**A Nightmare On Elm Street**_

Created by Wes Craven

Written by Andre Molina

**Chapter Three**

In the waking world, Damien had only fallen asleep for several seconds. But those seconds were enough. Shocking the others, Damien's chest exploded suddenly squirting blood all over the window. Jacob hit the brakes hard, sending Damien through the windshield. He hit a tree four feet away and fell to the ground. Debra jumped off the truck, screaming and crying with terror as she ran to her brother. Leo ran after her and stopped her before she could reach his dead and mangled body.

Jacob got out of the car slowly and walked towards the young boy. As Debra cried her eyes out in Leo's shoulder, Jacob walked pass the boy and forward to the abandoned factory only a mile away. Jacob knew how to get rid of Freddy once and for all. Long ago his mother had fought Freddy and was the only survivor Freddy could never get to… until recently… Jacob had returned after the death of his mother… his mother… who once was the Dream Master…

His mother's name was Alice Johnson. Alice was the Dream Master, or the guardian of the positive gate, the gateway to good dreams. And as such, she had the power to guard the sleeper while they dreamed. Being the Dream Master, Alice had the unique ability to absorb the dream powers of Freddy's most recent victims. Whenever Freddy killed and absorbed the soul of one of her friends, she would absorb that victim's dream power.

A unique side-effect of Alice's Dream Master powers was that it was not limited to her dream world and also worked outside of the dream, or whenever she was awake… She took on traits of many of her friends, gaining skills and parts of their personalities. All this made her Freddy Krueger's equal in the dream world. But her powers soon became her curse as she became sick and weak from her powers. This left her defenseless when Freddy came back for more.

Alice had defeated Freddy before, but now Freddy had returned after many years and found her and Jacob. He killed his mother and now aimed to kill the next generation of Springwood children. But he wasn't going to stop there. He wanted to pass the boundaries of Elm Street and move on to other towns and cities. He had passed the boundary once to kill Alice, his mother. But he could not kill anyone else unless there was someone to connect him.

But Jacob would not allow Freddy the satisfaction. Jacob Johnson was now the Dream Master. And he had returned to kill Freddy Krueger. Damien had fought well for years. But as Jacob learned with his mother's passing, death always finds us in the end. Jacob felt guilty that he had not come back sooner. But he had to be sure it was Freddy. Freddy had not invaded Jacob's dreams. And Jacob had hoped he would so that the two could meet one last time.

"Wait, Jacob!" Jacob turned to see Leo and Debra running towards him. Debra's face was swollen from the tears, yet a hint of vengeance was present as well. "We're coming with you!"

"I am sorry about your brother…" Jacob said as Debra reached his side. "I wish I had come sooner."

"Who are you really?" Debra asked, rubbing her swollen red eyes.

"I am the Dream Master…" Jacob said quietly as he turned to the factory. "Like my mother before me, I have powers that none of you have ever known. A long time ago, she defeated Freddy. But somehow he escaped and came back for more… Now it is up to me to defeat him."

"Dream Master?" Leo questioned the young man's claim. "Wait? Does that mean you can kill Freddy in the dream world? You can send that son of a bitch back to hell?"

"Yes. But I will not be able to do it alone." Jacob replied calmly. "Damien would have been a strong ally. But I must rely on the two of you now."

"Us?" asked Debra curiously. "We have no special powers."

"You are your brother's sister. He had a strong will and foresight. I also sensed that he had an unlocked potential. Something that I sense in you, Debra Scott… It will be revealed in time…"

"What about me?" Leo asked him nervously. "Do I have a special power?"

"I believe you do…" Jacob said as he began to walk forward. "Come… We will fight him together… the three of us…"

The three of them walked to back door and entered into the old facility.

_Debra_… She could hear Damien's voice say to her in her mind… _trust in you for_ _I'll be with you_…

"_I can't do this without you, Damien_…" Debra's conscious replied to the familiar voice of her brother. "_Why did you leave me_?"

_I have not left you_... _I live within your soul now and you must open your heart when the time comes_… _Jacob and you are the only ones that can defeat him_... _If the two of you fail, all shall perish and a new age of terror will begin_...

Jacob, Debra, and Leo stood in the boiler room. Jacob turned to the others and gave them a small grin. He took out a bottle of pills labeled _Mentis_. He handed two pills to the teenagers and kept two for himself. He took the pills and swallowed them.

"What are these pills going to do?" Debra said as she swallowed them.

"They will make us sleep for one minute and then jolt us awake." Jacob replied. "It's very dangerous. But one minute is an hour in the dream world. We will have an hour to defeat him."

Soon the three had fallen asleep. They were in the dream world version of the boiler room. Jacob stood up from the ground as did Debra and Leo. They looked at one another as they heard the sound of Krueger's claws scratching against metal. Leo couldn't help but let out a quiet moan of fear as they walked together, in search of Freddy.

"What am I doing here?" Leo asked rhetorically. "I'm no hero! Fuck this! Why'd I take those pills for? Why am I even here? What does Freddy need with me? I barely have blood in my body. I'm skinny as hell anyway. I don't work out. I don't eat much. I got nothing but skin and bones. Why me? I must be the worst candidate for slaughter. I should be awarded least likely to be killed by a psychopath with a razor glove."

"Leo, shut up…" Debra whispered to him.

But as she whispered, the floor underneath them gave way and the two were falling, leaving Jacob alone in the boiler room. As they fell Debra disappeared and Leo was left falling by himself yelling as he saw a falling Freddy smiling as he fell right next to him. There was no end to this fall. Everything was dark and it seemed there would be no end.

"Hello, Leo!" said Freddy with a smile. "Nice day to fly… or fall…"

Suddenly, Leo hit the ground hard. But miraculously he was not dead for the floor simply repelled his fall and he bounced off and fell again, cutting his lip and breaking his arm. He pushed himself up with his left arm and looked around for Freddy. As he turned around he found himself standing outside the front door of an old rusty house with boarded windows. He looked across the street at a group of kids playing jump rope and singing that same eerie song.

A giggling startled him as he turned to face a little girl on a bicycle right in front of the now open door of the old rusty house. He looked up at the address… 1428… he knew which house this was… Damien's house… He remembered also reading about a girl who went crazy in that house. Her name was Nancy Thompson… He remembered the name because his father was a young officer at the time, before he was even born.

The story had become a bedtime story every Halloween. But now he knew it was real. He wondered if the little girl on the bicycle was the same one that had been driven insane.

"Are you Nancy?" Leo asked the little girl on the bicycle.

"No, I'm not Nancy." giggled the little girl. "Nancy isn't here… He's here… He lives here…"

"Who lives here?"

"The mean man with the claws…." She said as she rode the bike inside. "I have to go now…"

"Wait!" Leo exclaimed as he ran inside after her. "Don't go in there, little girl! Little girl, where are you! Come back!"

He heard giggling coming from upstairs. He ran upstairs and followed the girlish giggling into one of the bedrooms. He ran in to try to save the little girl but found only Freddy standing there sitting by a bed reading a bedtime story to what seemed to be the little girl.

"And they lived happily ever after…" Freddy said to someone on the bed as he raised his razor glove to strike. "The end…"

Leo ran up and pushed him away from the bed only to find that there was only an old and rotten skeleton in a little white dress. Krueger laughed as he said, "The twist at the end is to _die_ for!" and then he grabbed Leo by his shirt. Leo pulled away and ran out the room. Freddy ran after him, laughing hysterically and swinging his razor knives.

Leo ran down the stairs and headed for the door. He swung it open and was startled by a plate with Abby's pieced together bloody face and several fingers still wiggling on the side dish, a cup of blood and a bouquet of flowers all arranged in a beautifully menacing way.

"Dinner… is served!" The boy heard Freddy say as he stared at the bloody cuisine.

"Oh shit!" Leo screamed as he saw Freddy outside the house walking up towards the front door. "Debra! Jacob! Where are you guys!"

Leo turned to run and ended up staring at the dead body of Marcus hanging on a rope from the ceiling. His chest was completely torn apart and he wore an old baseball uniform. Freddy appear suddenly behind Leo and said with an evil laugh, "He struck out… HAA HAHA!"

As he laughed, Debra and Jacob came bursting through the wall, startling Freddy who was just about to kill Leo. Debra kicked Freddy as Jacob ran forward and held Freddy back.

"YOU!" Freddy yelled. "I KNOW YOU!"

"Yes you do…" Jacob said as he kicked Freddy in the face. "My mother defeated you once before and now it is me who will defeat you!"

"I killed your bitch of a mother," Freddy said angrily, "just like I'll kill her bastard child!"

"It's time for you to go back to hell Freddy!" Jacob said as he used superhuman strength to lift Freddy into the air and threw him through the wall. He rushed through the wall and grabbed the evil killer and punched through his stomach violently. "It ends here!"

"HAA HAA HAHA!" laughed Freddy. "I am forever! I say when it ends!"

Freddy grabbed Jacob's throat and tried to stab him, but Debra came rushing to Jacob's side and kicked away the glove. Freddy grabbed Debra by the throat and lifted the two of them into the air, choking them to the brink of death. But before Freddy could finish them for good, Leo came up from behind and stabbed him with his own glove.

Freddy dropped the others and turned to Leo. He laughed as he pulled the glove out and looked at Leo with a confident expression on his face.

"This is my world!" the evil killer exclaimed as the glove jumped from his hands and rushed towards Leo and aimed to stab his face. But before the glove could do so, the jolt came, instantly pulling the three of them out the dream.

"Damn it!" Jacob said as he rose from the ground. "I thought it would be enough time!"

"We can try again…" Debra said as she stood up.

"Uh no," Leo said holding his hurt arm, "count me out!"

"We can't anyway," Jacob said pulling out the empty bottle of pills, "we need to go to Solaris."

"The mental clinic…" Debra replied. "My brother and Allison were taken there…"

"I know…" answered Jacob. He turned to Leo who was standing now. "Listen, go to Damien's. He must have pills of some kind there. We may need them."

"Great," Leo said as he wrapped his arm in his t-shirt, "send the skinny kid to do hard part."

"Just do it," Jacob said as the three left the factory, "Debra and I are going to Solaris. We'll meet you back at Damien's so wait for us."

The three ran towards the truck. Jacob pulled out a bike in his trunk and handed it to Leo, who clearly did not want to do this. Debra and Jacob entered the truck and drove off. Leo hopped on the bicycle and rode it down the road towards Springwood. It took half an hour to reach Damien's house on Elm Street. 1428 Elm Street… Leo was scared at the thought.

A minivan was parked in his drive way, the parents were home. But he could hear them arguing about going out again so he sat behind a tree to wait for the parents to leave. He didn't want to tell them what happened to their son. At the same time he felt guilty for knowing and not telling them. Then he yawned which worried him, so he shook his head to stay awake. No way was he going to fall asleep… he wasn't going to fall prey to Freddy's nightmares… not today…

"You're not getting me this time, Freddy…" he said to himself as he waited. "I'm ready to kick your ass. So just try it and see what happens!"

Meanwhile, as he waited for Damien and Debra's parents to leave, Jacob and Debra were sneaking into Solaris. By now, Debra's parents may have been wondering where she and her brother were. The Solaris Mental Clinic was like a prison. They came in through the parking lot entrance. There was a children's ward and a young adult ward. As they passed the hallways, they could hear the screams of children, many of them having nightmares of their own.

A security guard sat at his desk sleeping. Jacob slithered pass him. Debra followed closely behind. Jacob knew where the medicine closet was located. It was here that he stole the _Mentis_ medication before. Debra stood watch outside the room while Jacob searched through the cabinets. He searched vigorously but could not find the pills.

Debra was outside the room waiting for Jacob. Suddenly, a shadow appeared in the room across from her. It was too dark to see who it was at first, until the shadow moved forward into the light and showed its face. It was Damien. He was smiling. He walked out the room and turned to walk down the hallway. Debra stared in shock as Damien turned back and winked at her. Then he turned to his left and disappeared into a room.

Debra couldn't help herself. She had to talk to him again even if she knew in her heart that it wasn't real. So she ran down the hallway and stopped at the room which Damien had entered. As she walked in, the room turned into her bedroom. She turned back and found only her closet behind her. And then she heard a girl screaming for her mother.

Debra ran out her room and rushed to her parent's bedroom where she could hear a girl talking. She opened the door and found herself staring at a teenage girl who had her back turned to a dark shadow that resembled Freddy Krueger. The girl faced a door and was about to open it. As she reached for the doorknob, Freddy Krueger tried to attack her but disappeared as he did so. The girl left the room and closed the door behind her. Debra ran after her but when she opened the door, she found herself facing a staircase.

She was trapped in the room so she had no choice but to climb down the staircase. Reaching the bottom, Debra realized she was in Freddy's factory. She turned to walk up the stairs but they had disappeared. She looked around for an exit but could not find one. Freddy's laughter echoed throughout the factory. She ran towards an exit sign and was about to open the door when she heard Damien's voice talk to her from a distance.

"Debra…" She heard him say. "Debra, where are you?"

"You're not real!" Debra yelled, putting her hands to her ears. "Don't talk to me! You're not real! Shut up, shut up!"

"Is that any way to talk your family?" Freddy rhetorically asked as he appeared behind Debra.

Debra screamed, startled by Freddy. She tried to open the exit door but Freddy grabbed her and flung her across the floor. Freddy laughed as he walked towards her. Then as Freddy went to strike, Jacob Johnson appeared and quickly blocked the evil murderer's razor glove. He kicked Freddy in the stomach.

"Who was that girl Krueger?" yelled Debra.

"That bitch is no one…" Freddy replied with a smile and then spoke in her brother's voice. "Debra, it's not so bad… Join us Debra… it feels so good here…"

"Don't listen to him!" Jacob exclaimed. "He's a master of lies!"

Suddenly Debra woke up. A needle was wedged in her chest painfully so she pulled it out. She looked to her side. Jacob lay next to her with a note on his chest. She picked it up and read '_stick the needle in my chest now_' and quickly picked up the needle. She pricked his chest with the needle and after several seconds he woke up as well. The two had once again barely escaped the clutches of Freddy Krueger. But Jacob knew it was only a matter of time before Freddy would get another chance… Jacob still had to figure out how to defeat him. His dream master powers would not be enough. Freddy was extremely strong.

"He won't give up will he?" Debra asked the young man as the two rose up to their feet.

"No, he won't give up…" Jacob said. "He must kill me in order to leave Springwood for good. I am the only thing standing in the way. I am the wall between Springwood and the other cities."

"Then why did you come?" Debra continued to ask as she noticed that Jacob carried a bag of medicine. "Why didn't you stay away?"

"Before my mother was killed, she made me make a promise…" was Jacob's reply.

_He began to remember that day. His mother was feeling ill. She was in bed. Jacob entered the room and sat by the bed as his mother, Alice, coughed terribly. She looked up at her son and smiled. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she gasped for air. Catching her breath, she looked at her son again and spoke._

"_Jacob, If Freddy ever comes back I want you to promise me that you will destroy him…"_

"_But how?" Jacob had answered. "How can I destroy him?"_

"_There are few ways you can truly defeat him…" Alice said to him. "Show him his reflection and he will be destroyed. But you must burn his clothes… His clothes are a part of him… Burn them and he shall be no more… Destroy them, and he will be destroyed."_

"His reflection…" Jacob wondered out loud.

"What is it?" Debra whispered as they sneaked out the back door. "What are you thinking?"

"If we can get him outside and make him see his own reflection," Jacob said to her as they walked towards the truck, "he will be destroyed."

"How do you know?" Debra replied as she jumped into the truck with him.

"Because my mother told me…"

As the two drove off, Debra realized it was dark. Night time had come. On the other side of town, Leo sat under a tree as he watched the parents finally leave. He waited until the van had drove out of sight before getting up quickly and running towards the front door. He took out a skeleton key, something he had been given by his folks a while back. "Thank you dad…" He said to himself as he heard the clicking of the lock. Then the door swung open.

He found that strange but stepped into the house. He would have to find those pills that Jacob took. As he took a few more steps, he felt a chill. Suddenly the door shut violently behind him. He turned and saw that the door had become old and rusted. He turned back to face the house and saw that it was just as old and rusted. He was asleep. His body stirred under the tree.

"Somebody wake me up! Please!" yelled Leo as loud as he could but it was no use for no one could hear him in his sleep. "Wake me up! Oh God, please!"

And then he heard footsteps coming from the stairs. But the footsteps belonged to no one for no one seemed to be coming down the staircase. Fearing the invisible person, he walked into the dining room where a rotten feast sat on the table. Across the table sat Freddy Krueger with a smile and a rotten chicken leg in his hand.

"Hello Leo," Freddy said with a smile, "why don't you have a chicken leg with me?"

"Oh shit!" Leo screamed and turned to run away. "Not me, please God not me!"

He ran up the stairs but when he reached the top, Freddy was waiting for him.

"Leo, Leo, Leo…" laughed Freddy as he grabbed Leo's shirt. "You're not excused until you finish your plate, young man!"

Freddy lifted a plate with his other hand. On it was a bunch of rotten old food with maggots infesting on top. A little yellow flag on a tooth pick stood on the top with words in black letters that read 'Leo's Chicken Supreme'.

"Open wide!" exclaimed the evil murderer.

"No!" Leo yelled as Freddy grabbed his throat.

"But Leo," Freddy said to the boy as he tried to get loose from Freddy's powerful grip, "You're so skinny, you must be starving!"

He stuffed the entire plate down Leo's throat, laughing hysterically as the sharp edges of the broken plate cut their way through his mouth and then his throat. Leo fell to the ground choking on the fragments. He managed to cough the sharp pieces out as he crawled down the stairs, trying to get away from the nightmarish man with razor fingers.

Freddy simply walked behind him slowly, quietly humming 'London Bridge' to himself. Leo screamed in agony as the evil man stabbed him through the right leg and violently pulled him back up the stairs. He tried to hold on to the railing on the wall but Freddy forcefully tugged him away. Then Leo, grabbed from the edge of the stairs.

"No please!" Leo pleaded to his tormenter.

"But you haven't finished your plate!" Freddy laughed as he lifted another plate and stuffed it down Leo's throat with fierce strength. He pulled out the hand, leaving the shattered plate inside Leo's throat and laughed hysterically as Leo choked more on the broken pieces cutting away at his throat. He could barely breathe as the blood began to fill his lungs.

"Wait till desert!" Freddy laughed as he held another plate in his hand, this time with a rotten banana mixed with frozen ice cream with maggots and blood for syrup on top. "It's to _die_ for!"

Again he stuffed Leo's throat with yet another plate of disgusting food and sharp pieces of plate. Then, using his razor knives, Freddy cut off the finger tips that had been holding on to the edge of the stairs. He dragged the boy into a bedroom and said in a soft voice, "Still hungry?"

The door closed behind them and the house was quiet. Until the terrible screams began again… Leo was being tortured to death. Finally after several minutes of agonizing torture, the screams had ended and there was only the laughter of Freddy Krueger.

Jacob and Debra soon arrived to the cursed 1428 Elm Street house. At first they didn't see anyone. Then Jacob turned to a tree at the corner of the yard and saw two legs sticking out from behind it. He turned to Debra as she too noticed it.

The two walked to tree and found Leo, his face and throat completely torn apart, the blood still flowing out onto the grass. His shirt was torn up and on his body read a message from Freddy. One final taunt from the nightmare king himself…

"_And Then There Were Two_…"


End file.
